<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>5 sentimentos by DaniTsubasa2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24081694">5 sentimentos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2'>DaniTsubasa2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Guardiões da Galáxia [33]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardiões da Galáxia (filmes)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Romance, amizade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:21:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24081694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinco vezes que Peter e Gamora viveram algo novo pela primeira vez enquanto cresciam em seu relacionamento.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gamora/Peter Quill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Guardiões da Galáxia [33]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736698</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>5 sentimentos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*Em memória de Stan Lee.*</p><p>Já penso em fazer uma parte dois dessa one shot. *------* ♥</p><p>A foto do fim do capítulo são os atores que interpretam Starmora na Disneyland de Paris. Foi postada no instagram "disneyholicxx".</p><p>A fanart do capítulo pertence à Fennethianell.</p><p> </p><p>Guardiões da Galáxia e seus personagens não me pertecem. Deixo os créditos à Marvel e a James Gunn.</p><p>*Essa mesma história foi posta por mim no Nyah Fanficiton.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>                Fazia uma semana. Uma semana que tinham salvado a galáxia outra vez. Toda a vida de Peter havia mudado naquele dia, no qual por poucos, poucos, muito poucos segundos Yondu não perdeu a vida para salvá-lo. O saqueador tinha passado três dias inteiros desacordado sendo cuidado no hospital do planeta mais próximo que encontraram, e depois que Peter passou longos minutos chorando abraçado ao pai adotivo quando ele acordou, os dois tiveram uma longa conversa, e agora Yondu estava bem e de volta ao grupo dos Saqueadores, apesar das férias forçadas que lhe foram impostas pelo hospital. Peter ia vê-lo todos os dias para ter certeza de que ele não estava violando a recuperação.</p><p>                - Então... O seu lance com Gamora é sério? – Rocket perguntou enquanto traçava um curso.</p><p>                Eles só partiriam quando Yondu estivesse bem, e quando todos se recuperassem dos danos emocionais e físicos causados naquela batalha, o que deveria levar algumas semanas. Peter ainda se sentia tenso, mas bem mais aliviado agora que todos estavam vivos e se recuperando bem.</p><p>                Ele ergueu a cabeça dos blasters que estava limpando e levou alguns segundos para mudar sua concentração para o que Rocket queria saber.</p><p>                - É claro que é.</p><p>                - Nós sabemos que sim. Todos nós víamos como você ficava como um pateta sorrindo e olhando pra ela como se tivesse hipnotizado – o guaxinim riu.</p><p>                Peter abriu a boca para responder, mas foi interrompido por Drax.</p><p>                - Você é tão inexperiente em relacionamentos quanto ela.</p><p>                - O que? – O Senhor das Estrelas se sentiu indignado, mas não podia deixar de concordar – Bem... Você tem razão. Mas eu sei como cuidar das pessoas, ao menos eu tento. E vou levar as coisas devagar, dar tempo a ela, pelos motivos óbvios.</p><p>                Os dois acenaram positivamente com a cabeça e ficaram em silêncio pelos minutos que Peter levou para terminar de limpar suas armas e sair do convés.</p><p>                - Aposto 20 unidades que eles vão levar anos pra sequer andarem de mãos dadas em público – Rocket falou baixinho, para o caso de Peter poder ouvi-los de onde estivesse.</p><p>                Drax riu.</p><p>                - Apostado. Mas tenho certeza que não vão levar tanto tempo assim. Mesmo que ele queria começar devagar.</p><p>                Os dois não falaram mais sobre isso até estarem no interior de um pequeno shopping na cidade durante a tarde, uma semana depois. Peter e Gamora sentaram no banco de mármore feito ao redor da grande fonte redonda no centro da área de lazer em que estavam, Rock e Groot estavam jogando alguma coisa num fliperama, de costas para os dois. Drax e Mantis brincavam numa atração bem mais simples e boba. Peter riu baixinho ao ver o quanto sua irmã e o destruidor tinham ficado amigos em apenas algumas horas, e mais ainda com aqueles poucos dias, e como os dois se divertiam dando marteladas na cabeça das estranhas criaturas que saiam do chão do brinquedo.</p><p>                - Normalmente são crianças que brincam disso na Terra.</p><p>                - Mas são crianças que estão brincando.</p><p>                Peter gargalhou.</p><p>                - Acho que esses jogos não te atraem... – ele disse vagamente olhando para ela, meio afirmando, meio perguntando.</p><p>                - Talvez um dia. Mas não hoje.</p><p>                Ela tinha um leve sorriso, o que o deixou satisfeito.</p><p>                - Há algo que você queira fazer aqui?</p><p>                - Não agora. Estou bem aqui. É bom ver isso – ela se referiu aos outros quatro guardiões se divertindo na loja alguns metros à frente deles.</p><p>                - Sim, é – ele sorriu.</p><p>                Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns momentos.</p><p>                - Peter... – ela falou mais baixo, e ele a olhou – Eu sei que não sou boa nisso. E quero que saiba que eu não vou te matar se você me falar sobre qualquer coisa que queira. Sobre nós.</p><p>                Ele pensou por um tempo sobre o que ela disse, se sentindo triste pelos medos com os quais ela ainda convivia, e feliz por ela estar disposta a tentar, por confiar nele para cuidar dela.</p><p>                - Gamora... – falou suavemente e esperou que ela o encarasse, arriscando segurar sua mão e sentindo a dela se contrair em hesitação, por impulso, mas ficando aliviado quando ela relaxou e encaixou a mão na dele.</p><p>— Eu quero que você saiba... Que você não pertence a mim. Você está criando uma vida completamente nova junto comigo. Lembre que relacionamentos são uma novidade pra mim também. E eu quero que você me diga tudo que quiser, qualquer coisa que faça você não se sentir bem ou com medo, e eu vou corrigir isso.</p><p>                - Eu sei... – ela respondeu – Você está cuidando de mim. E você sempre fez isso muito bem – ela sorriu – Eu não estaria nisso se eu não confiasse em você.</p><p>                Ele sorriu, e se ela não soubesse que era impossível, poderia dizer que aquele sorriso derreteu seu coração. E percebeu algo. Não era novo, mas era diferente. Peter não só a amava, ele era seu melhor amigo. Uma amizade diferente das outras que ela não sabia explicar. Mas decidiu que não era importante entender isso agora. Ela sorriu de volta e os dois permaneceram assim até os outros guardiões voltarem dos jogos. O casal se levantou de mãos dadas e Peter afrouxou seu aperto sobre a mão de Gamora, ficando surpreso quando ela não fez isso e lhe deu um olhar indicando que estava tudo bem e que ela estava gostando disso. Ele sorriu novamente para ela, chamando os outros para outro lugar e os dois saíram andando assim, ignorando as exclamações felizes de Mantis e Groot e a maneira suspeita de como Rocket ficou boquiaberto e Drax riu.</p><p>                - Estou esperando minhas unidades – o Destruidor falou ainda rindo quando passou por Rocket.</p><p>******</p><p>                - Isso ainda me assusta porque eu não sei como funciona – ela falou apenas para ele ouvir.</p><p>                Peter ouviu em silêncio quando ela começou a falar, feliz pelo progresso que vinham tendo. Gamora tinha medo de revelar seus pensamentos, então quando ela começava a falar ele deixava e só ouvia, até que ela quisesse saber o que ele pensava.</p><p>                Estavam andando pela cidade sozinhos há uma hora enquanto os outros jogavam cartas na nave, estacionada na Tropa Nova, aonde finalmente estavam voltando, e Peter já podia ver os belos jardins em volta do local. Andavam lentamente sem nenhuma pressa.</p><p>                - Eu assusto você? – Ele perguntou suavemente, num tom calmo e divertido ao mesmo tempo.</p><p>                Gamora emitiu um risinho.</p><p>                - Não. Não você.</p><p>                - Isso é algo que se aprende sem perceber. E você tem feito um bom progresso, incluindo me dizer isso agora. E por favor me diga, qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa que te preocupar, o que você quiser. Lembre que estou aprendendo junto com você.</p><p>                Ela sorriu.</p><p>                - Você sabe como cuidar das pessoas.</p><p>                - E você tem um coração de ouro – ele disse a olhando com aquele sorriso bobo que ela amava – E sem você a equipe já teria se desmantelado há tempos. Você também sabe cuidar das pessoas, mesmo que mais discretamente do que eu.</p><p>                Ela segurou o riso, sentindo um aperto de felicidade no peito. Não acreditaria nisso vindo de mais ninguém além dos Guardiões, especialmente Peter.</p><p>                - Por que eu?</p><p>                Ele ficou em silêncio enquanto refletia.</p><p>                - Eu não sei. Você tem um coração enorme, você é linda, você... Me traz segurança.</p><p>                Ela inspirou fundo com as revelações. Peter se apaixonou por ela e por mais ninguém porque ela o fazia se sentir seguro?</p><p>                - Segurança?</p><p>                - Você se importa comigo de verdade. Você sempre cuidou de todos nós, inclusive de mim, você sempre fez a coisa certa desde o início quando o restante de nós estava nem aí se a galáxia ia explodir ou não. Você é uma pessoa incrível, Gamora. Eu não sei explicar direito, mas eu amo você. E eu garanto que sempre foi real.</p><p>                - Eu sei – ela olhou para o lado, mas Peter sorriu ao vê-la sorrir enquanto ainda andavam de mãos dadas.</p><p>                - Eu acho que é como dançar...</p><p>                Ela o olhou esperando que ele explicasse o que queria dizer.</p><p>                - É pra sentir e deixar o coração te levar, não pra pensar, e tudo funciona naturalmente bem. Youndu me ensinou isso enquanto Ego quase nos matou na batalha. Ele estava falando da flecha, e dos meus poderes temporários.</p><p>                Os dois ficaram em silêncio pelo restante do passeio, até pararem finalmente num dos jardins da Tropa Nova. Gamora se deixou levar por lembranças distantes, desde quando conheceu os Guardiões. A loja em que conheceu Peter não era longe de onde estavam. Era impressionante o quanto ações tão pequenas podiam mudar tudo. Não queria imaginar o que seria dela se não tivesse ocasionado sem querer os eventos que criaram os Guardiões da Galáxia naquele dia. E ela sentia algo sobre tudo isso, que só sentira antes de Thanos dizimar seu povo. Se sentia grata, e segura, apesar de Thanos ainda estar vivo. Ela pertencia a algum lugar novamente, e isso era estranho e maravilhosamente acolhedor.</p><p>                Ela olhou para Peter, que estava o tempo todo olhando para ela, com aquele carinho que sempre transbordava dos olhos dele toda vez que a olhava. Sentiu uma repentina e inexplicável vontade de abraçá-lo, e vozes brigaram na sua mente para decidir se ela faria isso ou não. E cansada de ouvi-las, ela cedeu, lentamente se aproximando dele e o envolvendo, repousando a cabeça em seu peito e se confortando com as batidas do coração. As mãos dele envolveram sua cintura delicadamente quando ele se surpreendeu com o gesto, em seguida subindo para as costas para apertá-la contra ele e afagar seu cabelo.</p><p>                - Você está confortável? – Ele sussurrou com o nariz mergulhado em seu cabelo.</p><p>                - Sim – respondeu no mesmo tom.</p><p>                Ela o abraçou mais forte, e ele retribuiu. Ela sabia que sua preocupação com ela era sincera, e o tom de sua voz entregava que ele estava sorrindo.</p><p>                - Isso é bom – ele murmurou numa voz doce e alegre – As duas coisas – ele falou antes mesmo que ela perguntasse se ele estava falando do abraço ou da pergunta que fizera a ela.</p><p>                - Muito bom – ela respondeu sorrindo.</p><p>                Gamora fechou os olhos, querendo guardar cada sensação daquele abraço. Eles nunca tinham se abraçado desse jeito, apenas abraços mais delicados, como no dia em que ela admitiu a coisa implícita entre eles.</p><p>                - Você está bem aqui – Peter falou de repente, não aumentando o tom de voz em que já estavam conversando – Sempre vai estar. Quero que saiba disso. E que isso não te faz uma guerreira mais fraca.</p><p>                Gamora assentiu e continuou ali quando Peter beijou seus cabelos.</p><p>******</p><p>                - Sorte que nenhum de nós tem alergia a pólen – Rocket falou.</p><p>                - Você sempre viveu com Groot. Nunca andaram num campo de flores? – Mantis perguntou empolgada.</p><p>                Havia muitas flores coloridas em Ego, ela crescera com isso, mas amava ver de novo e de novo. Estavam num planeta que cultivava inúmeras espécies de flores coloridas e inofensivas, além do aroma agradável. E Groot pedira para que passeassem em um dos campos, fazendo todos concordarem no final das contas.</p><p>                - Eu sou Groot!! – O bebê gritava apontando para tudo que achava bonito enquanto mostrava a um deles.</p><p>                - Já andamos sim, várias vezes. Não é meu passatempo favorito, mas isso sempre fez bem a ele. Não tenho do que reclamar – Rock respondeu.</p><p>                - Minha esposa e filha amavam passear em campos de flores.</p><p>                - Eu sou Groot!! – O pequeno gritou com um sorriso, puxando Gamora pelo tornozelo e a levando até algumas flores brancas.</p><p>                A guerreira se abaixou ao lado dele para olhar as flores e sorriu.</p><p>                - Sim, são muito parecidas com as suas – ela disse gentilmente ao bebê árvore.</p><p>                Peter sorriu ao observar o belo momento em família, esperava poder andar de mãos dadas com ela daqui a pouco e os dois poderiam conversar. Ele olhou em volta e um dos caminhos de flores levava até uma das floriculturas espalhadas pelo lugar. Seu sorriso aumentou, não era longe, apenas alguns metros. Olhou para os outros, todos distraídos falando sobre um campo de lavanda a frente.</p><p>                - Aonde está indo? – Drax perguntou quando percebeu que ele se virava em outra direção.</p><p>                Antes que Peter respondesse o Destruidor viu a floricultura, e sorriu.</p><p>                - Isso me traz boas lembranças – ele falou calmamente – Vá em frente. Nós vamos esperar aqui. Eu não direi aonde você foi. Certamente Rocket estragaria sua surpresa.</p><p>                - Muito obrigado, cara! – Peter devolveu o sorriso quando correu na direção da loja.</p><p>                O lugar era adorável, decorado por dentro e por fora para se parecer com uma estufa. Inúmeras flores estavam por toda a parte.</p><p>                - Posso ajudar? – Um velhinho de óculos escuros e cabelos brancos perguntou.</p><p>                Ele usava o uniforme da loja e um avental. Peter tinha certeza de já tê-lo visto antes, mas isso não era seu foco agora.</p><p>                - Deseja flores para uma dama? Ou você é um amante dessas belas plantas como o povo deste planeta?</p><p>                - Eu... Procuro flores pra minha namorada.</p><p>                - Um namoro novo?</p><p>                - Não novo, mas recentemente oficializado. Como sabe?</p><p>                - O jeito como você me respondeu. Já vivi muito, rapaz, eu conheço as pessoas. Você gosta muito dela, vejo nos seus olhos – o senhor sorriu – Que tipo de flor ela gosta?</p><p>                - Eu sei que ela gosta das flores do meu planeta e de Xandar. Eu vi algumas muito parecidas lá fora. Você as teria aqui? Ou tem alguma sugestão?</p><p>                - De onde você é, rapaz?</p><p>                - Da Terra.</p><p>                - Terra! – Ele exclamou com um sorriso – É um lugar adorável, apesar de um pouco atrasado. Já estive lá antes. Rosas vermelhas são sempre as preferidas no dia dos namorados, eu as tenho bem ali – disse apontando para alguns vasos atrás de Peter, cheios de rosas separadas por cores – Mas alguns preferem tulipas, margaridas, flores do campo, girassóis, orquídeas.</p><p>                - Você sabe mais do que eu esperava. Morou na Terra?</p><p>                - Já morei em muitos lugares, inclusive seu planeta. Olhe tudo, escolha o que quiser, e esteja à vontade para me perguntar.</p><p>                O homem mais velho pegou um regador e seguiu para o outro lado para regar algumas mudas. Peter caminhou pelo lugar tentando decidir o que agradaria Gamora. Viu flores lindíssimas e algumas esquisitas e até um pouco assustadoras em uma sessão. O último lugar em que parou foi o vaso de rosas vermelhas que o velhinho lhe indicou. Eram lindas. Ele não queria ser tão óbvio, mas eram. Olhou para os vasos em volta e finalmente decidiu.</p><p>                - Você pode misturar algumas flores pra mim?</p><p>                - Como você quiser, rapaz. Faça seu pedido.</p><p>                Peter esperou enquanto ele arrumava o buquê.</p><p>                - Sua Garota gosta de coisas mais chamativas? Ou ela é do tipo discreto? – O velhinho perguntou com alguns plásticos coloridos para buquês.</p><p>                - Ela é bem discreta.</p><p>                - Então você vai preferir uma dessas opções – ele falou lhe mostrando algumas opções com desenhos menores e mais delicados, e cores em tons pastéis.</p><p>                Peter escolheu um tom claro de salmão e pagou pelo serviço quando o vendedor finalizou o buquê.</p><p>                - Eu agradeço por escolher um de nossos estabelecimentos, e tenho certeza que sua garota vai apreciar. Volte sempre que desejar.</p><p>                - Obrigado – Peter sorriu de volta e se virou para sair.</p><p>                Pensou em perguntar o nome do velhinho, mas só então reparou numa placa metálica presa ao lado da porta, era um certificado, o nome era Excelsior. Peter olhou para trás, mas o homem tinha desaparecido, o que o assustou um pouco.</p><p>                - Acabei de comprar flores na loja de um fantasma?</p><p>                Preferindo pensar que ele tinha saído por outra porta camuflada por todas aquelas flores, Peter ignorou o ocorrido, saiu da loja e voltou por onde tinha vindo.</p><p>                - Você encontrou o que procurava? – Drax perguntou quando ele se aproximou.</p><p>                - Eu sabia que era mentira quando você falou que não sabia onde ele tava! – Rocket reclamou, apontando acusadoramente para Drax.</p><p>                - Eu não ia deixar você estragar a surpresa deles – o Destruidor respondeu simplesmente.</p><p>                Peter olhou um pouco adiante, onde Groot e Mantis passeavam ainda incrivelmente empolgados, e Gamora estava com eles.</p><p>                - Nos siga e espere ela ficar pra trás. Vamos parar no campo de lavandas de qualquer forma, você terá tempo – Drax falou e deu um tapinha no ombro de Peter antes de ir atrás dos demais.</p><p>                - Obrigado, Drax.</p><p>                - Só faltava essa... Agora vamos ter que servir de cupidos pra esses dois tontos? – Rocket saiu resmungando.</p><p>                Peter o ignorou e seguiu o conselho de Drax, andando lentamente atrás dos outros Guardiões até que pararam diante da plantação de lavanda alguns metros depois. Groot estava fascinado, e Mantis se abaixou ao lado do bebê para apreciar o aroma das flores. Apesar dela estar feliz por se libertar de Ego, Peter sabia que ela sentia falta dos campos de flores, o que nem sempre encontravam durante as missões. Ele sorriu e esperou que todos parassem, logo se aproximando de Gamora pelas costas e segurando sua mão. Antes que ela o questionasse, ele a puxou para que houvesse um mínimo de distância entre eles e o restante da equipe.</p><p>                - Eu não podia passar num lugar tão lindo sem te dar isso – ele respondeu com um sorriso quando ela olhou para o buquê e para ele interrogativamente.</p><p>                - Então é isso que estava fazendo? – Ela sorriu admirando o presente quando Peter lhe entregou.</p><p>                Era um buquê de tamanho médio, discreto como ele sabia que ela preferiria. Girassóis se misturavam a rosas vermelhas e magenta, o mesmo tom de rosa do cabelo dela, além de flores do campo lilás e laranja claro. O coração de Peter explodiu de alegria com o quão satisfeita ela parecia quando sentiu o belo aromas das flores. A alegria brilhava nos olhos castanhos.</p><p>                - Espero ter acertado. Eu não tinha ideia do que você ia gostar. Mas você me disse que adorou as flores da Terra naquele dia que te mostrei algumas fotos dos campos de lá.</p><p>                - Eu gostei muito disso, Peter – ela falou sorrindo – Obrigada, Senhor das Estrelas – ela lhe deu um sorriso radiante.</p><p>                Peter sorriu de volta e levou a mão dela aos lábios demoradamente. Gamora lhe deu outro mini ataque cardíaco quando manteve suas mãos unidas e aproveitou isso como apoio para puxá-lo um pouco para baixo e beijar sua bochecha. E nesse momento ele estava no céu, podia jurar que ficou um pouco tonto.</p><p>                - E eu gostei tanto disso – ele sussurrou sorrindo quando a olhou com todo o amor do mundo.</p><p>                Trocaram mais um sorriso antes de entrelaçarem seus dedos novamente e seguirem atrás dos outros. Rocket estava prestes a falar alguma besteira quando Drax o agarrou pelo macacão e saiu andando com o guaxinim resmungando para ser solto.</p><p>                - Eu sou Groot?</p><p>                - Flores, sol, dois bocós apaixonados... Agora somos fadinhas do campo? – Rock resmungava.</p><p>                O casal e os outros dois adultos riram enquanto continuavam o passeio.</p><p>******</p><p>                Peter olhou a cidade tranquila e iluminada diante dele na varanda. E também silenciosa àquela hora da madrugada. Eles quase haviam morrido de novo numa batalha naquele planeta horas atrás. Uma raça invasora queria tomar o controle do lugar e já causava problemas para os moradores há anos. As guerras civis tinham aniquilado vários deles, mas os mais fortes precisaram ser contidos pelos Guardiões. No final das contas Rocket conseguiu causar um curto circuito dentro da nave dos inimigos, onde tinham se recolhido para atacá-los com as armas da nave, o que explodiu toda a estrutura e pôs fim aos problemas da população local.</p><p>                Eles foram muito bem pagos, e convidados a passar a noite em um hotel enquanto se recuperavam. Estavam todos bem agora, mas não tinham sido poucos os momentos em que cada um deles não morrera por pouco naquela tarde. Momentos que duraram segundos e que mesmo assim deixaram a equipe inteira com o coração na mão até acabarem. Tinham saído feridos, mas não gravemente. Apesar do final feliz, Peter sempre ficava pensativo após batalhas assim. Sempre sentia uma mistura de dor e tristeza ao imaginar que poderia ter acabado de forma diferente, e com um ou mais membros a menos na equipe. Eles eram uma família afinal. E ele era o líder deles.</p><p>                E Gamora... Ele tinha plena consciência de que ela podia se defender sozinha, mas a batalha fora difícil até para ela e Drax que eram seus melhores guerreiros. Peter a afastou da mira de um tiro que não o matou por um milagre quando passou de raspão. Ainda assim o laser queimou um pouco a pele de seu pescoço. Estava doendo agora, mas ele não se importava. Gamora ficara furiosa com ele quando a batalha acabou. E ela se conteve, mas ele viu as lágrimas nos olhos dela. E depois a segurou quando ela o abraçou, pouco se importando de estarem na presença dos outros Guardiões e de alguns nativos. Ele embalou a cabeça dela carinhosamentecom uma das mãos quando ela escondeu o rosto em seu ombro e ele sentiu o choro silencioso molhar sua camisa. Ela se recompôs antes de se afastar dele, e Peter prometeu que quando as coisas se acalmassem eles iam conversar. Mas não tinham tido tempo até agora. Ele nunca tinha visto Gamora chorar. Nenhum deles tinha. E isso o deixou abalado. Apesar de ser algo bom ela se sentir segura o suficiente para chorar contra ele em público, ainda que tivesse escondido isso muito bem dos outros quatro Guardiões.</p><p>                Os passos dela encheram a varanda. Discretos e cuidadosos, ele sabia que era ela. A porta para o quarto compartilhado, um pedido da equipe inteira, foi fechada e ela caminhou até o banco em que ele estava, parando ao seu lado. Peter a olhou e ela segurava sua jaqueta e um kit médico, que deixou em cima do banco antes de segurar seu braço para pedir que ele se levantasse. Antes que o terráqueo fizesse qualquer comentário, Gamora o vestiu com a jaqueta, e Peter reparou que ela estava usando os confortáveis chinelos de pano que tinham ganhado do hotel, deixando-a bem mais baixa do que ele. Achou isso fofo, mas se absteve de comentar por ficar em dúvida se Gamora bateria nele por isso. Os dois sentaram e ela quebrou o silêncio, falando num volume suficiente para não acordar os outros dentro do quarto.</p><p>                - Você já estava ficando gelado.</p><p>                Peter sabia que ela não sentia tanto frio quanto ele, ainda assim estava usando um suéter preto.</p><p>                - Você está bem? – Ele perguntou, não conseguindo tirar da cabeça que ela tinha chorado no fim da batalha, e Peter sabia que isso devia tê-la perturbado também.</p><p>                - Eu devia perguntar isso a você – ela respondeu abrindo o kit médico, aplicando pomada analgésica numa gaze e fazendo-o mover a cabeça para expor o machucado.</p><p>                Ela não perguntou se doía, ela sabia que sim. Cobriu o lugar com a gaze e prendeu com as fitas médicas. Peter soltou um suspirou de alívio quando rapidamente a dor começou a diminuir. Alguns remédios do espaço agiam muito mais rápido que os da Terra.</p><p>                Ele rastreou o corpo dela em busca de ferimentos enquanto ela arrumava o kit e o deixava de lado. Todos eles tinham saído um pouco machucados. Quando Gamora o olhou outra vez Peter levou a mão a seu rosto e deslizou o polegar pelas marcas prateadas na bochecha. Havia um corte ali horas atrás, mas agora a pele estava perfeita.</p><p>                - Eu estou bem. Todos os ferimentos já se curaram – ela lhe garantiu – Por que continua fazendo isso?</p><p>                - Porque te perder seria insuportável. Porque eu te amo.</p><p>                - Peter...</p><p>                - Por favor, não me fale de outros cenários. E se eu tivesse deixado? E se você por alguma razão ainda fosse atingida? O que nós íamos fazer se você não estivesse aqui agora?</p><p>                Ela ficou em silêncio quando o peso das palavras dele a atingiu.</p><p>                - Faz só dois meses que eu quase perdi Yondu. Eu não poderia continuar se dessa vez fosse você. E se eu não conseguisse evitar, querida?</p><p>                O coração de Gamora pulou quando ele a chamou de <em>querida</em>, era a primeira vez que Peter a chamava assim. Os olhos dele estavam cheios de lágrimas, e Gamora lembrou do que tinha sentido horas atrás. A zehoberi levou a mão ao rosto dele, o acariciando calmamente.</p><p>                - Eu sei. Eu sei – repetiu quando sua outra mão se entrelaçou com a dele com força – Porque eu pensei a mesma coisa. Eu não quero perder você – ela confessou sentindo novas lágrimas ardendo em seus olhos.</p><p>                Seus olhares se prenderam profundamente, e Peter a abraçou forte. Os dois inspiraram fundo ao mesmo tempo, e Gamora o apertou de volta. Fecharam os olhos e perderam a noção do tempo, até estarem tão calmos novamente que poderiam dormir ali abraçados. As estrelas ainda cintilavam no céu quando Gamora abriu os olhos, e ela pensou em algo para melhorar o clima de tristeza. Eles estavam bem afinal, e isso devia ser celebrado.</p><p>                - Peter... Dança comigo?</p><p>                O meio celestial se afastou para olhá-la, e sorriu.</p><p>                - Isso é um sonho? – Ele perguntou baixinho.</p><p>                - Não – Gamora sorriu – Eu te amo. E eu quero dançar com você.</p><p>                Peter estava radiante, era exatamente o contrário do que ela tinha lhe dito em Ego. Ele encarou os olhos castanhos, buscando qualquer sinal de hesitação, mas não havia. Gamora realmente queria dançar com ele. Então segurou sua mão e se levantou com ela depois de pegar o zune ao seu lado no banco, dando um dos fones para ela e colocando o aparelho no bolso após iniciar <em>Fooled around and fell in love</em>. Os dois deram as mãos e Peter a segurou pela cintura exatamente como dois meses atrás. Os dois olhares se prenderam e eles se moveram lentamente pela varanda espaçosa do quarto.</p><p>                - Eu queria ter dançado com você.</p><p>                - Quando?</p><p>                - Em Luganenhum.</p><p>                Peter sorriu.</p><p>                - E quando descobriu isso?</p><p>                - Em todas as vezes que quase morremos depois disso. Mais a cada uma delas.</p><p>                - Felizmente ainda temos tempo. Obrigado por me contar isso – ele respondeu baixinho quando apoiou sua testa na dela e fecharam os olhos.</p><p>                A melodia suave os fez esquecer do mundo em volta, e Peter fez o que também queria ter feito naquela noite em Luganenhum, o que sempre quis desde que a conheceu. Eles quase tinham morrido hoje, e isso era espera suficiente. Gamora permitiu que ele se aproximasse dessa vez. Ela não sabia se era a melodia hipnotizante da música, o fato de terem sobrevivido mais uma vez, ou o recente relacionamento deles, mas ela queria que acontecesse agora. E ansiava por sentir o toque, por mais confusa que uma parte dela estivesse sobre isso.</p><p>                Peter lhe deu tempo. Ele foi gentil, e cuidou dela. Soltaram as mãos e ele continuou a segurando pela cintura da forma mais gentil que alguém já tinha tocado nela, e levou a mão livre para acariciar seu rosto. Gamora deslizou a mão pelo peito do terráqueo, o fazendo suspirar antes dela enlaçá-lo pelo pescoço, tendo o cuidado de não apertar o curativo. Ela ansiou ainda mais pelo contato quando sentiu a respiração dele em seu rosto. Os dedos de Peter continuaram a afagar sua bochecha como se cada movimento fosse um aviso de que ele se aproximava mais, dando a ela todas as chances de mudar tudo a qualquer momento que ela quisesse. Seu coração se apertou de uma maneira boa por sentir todo o amor que ele tinha por ela, por se preocupar com ela nesse momento. Mas Gamora o queria tanto quanto ele a queria, e intensificou levemente seu aperto sobre ele para deixá-lo saber disso.</p><p>                Os lábios dele roçaram os dela quando pararam de dançar, e ainda estavam escutando a doce melodia de <em>Fooled around and fell in love</em>, exatamente como tinha acontecido em Luganenhum. Mas dessa vez não houve nenhuma faca, nenhum barulho de gritos e brigas de bar para interrompê-los, nenhum medo e hesitação, e quando seus lábios finalmente se tocaram Gamora pensou que nunca se sentira tão amada e protegida desde que conheceu Thanos. O contato era suave e incrivelmente agradável, muito mais do que ela tinha imaginado até agora, e o fato de seu primeiro beijo ser com Peter, o único que ela conseguira amar daquele jeito, fazia o momento ser muito mais especial para ela.</p><p>                O Senhor das Estrelas a beijava com todo o cuidado e carinho do mundo, não indo longe demais mesmo quando o beijo se tornou mais profundo e os dedos dele se entrelaçaram em seu cabelo. Se afastaram por alguns instantes para respirar e Peter atendeu seu pedido quando ela aproximou os lábios dos dele novamente, achando que talvez ela nunca se cansasse de beijá-lo. A música terminou e outra quase inteira se passou quando se separaram e respiraram juntos por um tempo. Ela encarou Peter, e o viu a olhando de volta, encantado e alegre, mas com um pouco de preocupação no fundo de seu olhar.</p><p>                — Isso foi muito longe? – Ele lhe perguntou.</p><p>                — Não – ela respondeu com um sorriso – Foi o que deveríamos ter feito há muito tempo.</p><p>                — Você quer falar sobre isso?</p><p>                Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.</p><p>                — Talvez mais tarde – falou acariciando seu rosto e o beijando brevemente nos lábios antes de se abraçarem outra vez – Está bom assim.</p><p>                — Muito bom – ele falou sorrindo quando apoiou a cabeça na dela enquanto olhavam as estrelas e voltavam a se mover suavemente ao som de <em>Bring it on home to me</em>.</p><p>******</p><p>                Gamora estava livre do soro e do monitoramento médico, seu organismo agora completamente livre do sangue venenoso do último monstro que tinham matado. O hospital pediu que os Guardiões continuassem por perto até a manhã do dia seguinte por precaução.</p><p>                Após algumas horas de descanso e de ter certeza que não estava mais tonta, Gamora não queria continuar na cama depois de tanto tempo doente, então eles passaram o dia dentro da nave aproveitando o tempo juntos, assistindo filmes terráqueos que Peter encontrava de vez em quando, ouvindo o zune, ou jogando cartas todos juntos.</p><p>                Quando a noite chegou ela agarrou a mão de Peter e o guiou na direção de seu quarto, aproveitando que os demais não estavam no caminho. O Senhor das Estrelas riu baixinho enquanto a seguia.</p><p>                — Eu não vou fugir, sabia?</p><p>                — Eu sei – respondeu no mesmo tom divertido.</p><p>                Ele estivera curioso para saber se Gamora falara sério quando disse que ele podia continuar dormindo com ela depois dela lhe pedir isso na noite anterior ao perceber que ele estava dormindo sentado no chão ao lado da cama dela por dois dias. E se ela preferia não falar sobre isso agora, Peter esperaria seu tempo. Ele fechou a porta quando entraram e sentou na cama ao lado dela.</p><p>                — Como você está se sentindo? Tem certeza que está bem?</p><p>                O curativo no ombro dela escondia a queimadura da batalha, mas estava com uma aparência bem melhor e cicatrizando bem quando Peter viu as enfermeiras tratarem o local mais cedo. Levou a mão à testa dela por um momento, constatando que a guerreira não tinha mais febre e nem tremores de frio.</p><p>                — Me sinto bem – Gamora respondeu – Meus melhoramentos e os cuidados médicos já consertaram quase todo o estrago. No entanto devia ser um veneno muito forte pra ainda restar alguma coisa da queimadura.</p><p>                — Mas a aparência estava bem melhor quando cuidaram de você. Eu e Mantis vimos o curativo ser trocado. Devem ter dito que sumirá em alguns dias como uma marca de segurança. Sendo você, provavelmente no fim dessa semana já não vai haver nenhuma evidência de que você se feriu.</p><p>                — Sim – ela falou sonolenta – Não sei se esse sono é dos remédios ou meu corpo ainda agindo pra se recuperar, mas eu realmente quero me deitar agora.</p><p>                Peter assentiu e a pegou no colo, subindo na cama com ela e a deitando com cuidado, logo deitando ao lado dela e puxando o cobertor sobre eles. Gamora rolou para o peito do namorado, e Peter a abraçou pela cintura, colocando um beijo em seus cabelos quando ela fechou os olhos. O corpo dele era quentinho e ela amava isso mais do que o calor do cobertor. Era bom poder apreciar a sensação sem o mal estar dos dois últimos dias quando ela estava envenenada.</p><p>                — Você não precisa fazer tanto.</p><p>                — Eu sei. Mas você ainda está se recuperando. E cuidar de você é um dos meus afazeres favoritos.</p><p>                Ela sorriu sem abrir os olhos.</p><p>                — Eu também gosto disso. Mas...</p><p>                — Se eu contar a alguém você vai me matar. Eu não esqueceria dessa parte.</p><p>                A zehoberi riu.</p><p>                — Obrigada por tudo, Peter.</p><p>                Ele sorriu e afagou seu cabelo em resposta.</p><p>                — Sempre aqui, querida.</p><p>                Peter prestou atenção nas reações dela. Gamora estava bem mais relaxada que na noite anterior e não demonstrou nenhum sinal de desconforto enquanto descansava contra ele.</p><p>                — Tudo bem?</p><p>                — Tudo bem. Aqui é confortável.</p><p>                Peter sorriu.</p><p>                - Boa noite, Mora – sussurrou virando a cabeça para beijá-la nos lábios.</p><p>                - Boa noite, meu Senhor das Estrelas – ela sorriu, deixando claro o quanto confiava nele, e que estava bem com esse novo passo em seu relacionamento.</p><p>                Não era a primeira vez que Gamora o chamava de Senhor das Estrelas, mas era a primeira vez que ela lhe dizia que ele era dela. Peter estava no céu com isso, a maneira como ele respirou aliviado a deixou saber disso, e os dois adormeceram juntos sem nenhum dos pesadelos que os visitaram tantas vezes antes.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tenho outras 35 one-shots e fanfics de Guardiões da Galáxia, que em ordem são:</p><p>1 - Dance Comigo<br/>2 - Meu Senhor das Estrelas<br/>3 - Somos família<br/>4 - Father and son<br/>5 - Papai<br/>6 - Star-Sick<br/>7 - O amor é seguro<br/>8 - What a wonderful world<br/>9 - Nós somos Groot<br/>10 - My love is alive<br/>11 - Eu deveria ter dito isso a você<br/>12 - I want you back<br/>13 - Ain't no mountain high enough<br/>14 - Como Kevin bacon<br/>15 - Você cuidando de mim<br/>16 - Você aquece meu coração<br/>17 - A baby in the battle<br/>18 - Você é especial<br/>19 - Um presente do universo<br/>20 - My life, my love, my lady<br/>21 - Minha vida pertence a você<br/>22 - Eu confio em você<br/>23 - Vida<br/>24 - Eu te amo mais do que tudo<br/>25 - Eu sempre vou voltar pra você<br/>26 – Although we are miles apart<br/>27 – When you hold me in your arms<br/>28 – Fooled around and fell in love<br/>29 – Estrelas cadentes<br/>30 – Tudo que eu amo em mim<br/>31 – I’m in love with you<br/>32 – Você está segura aqui<br/>33 – 5 sentimentos<br/>34 – Sempre aqui<br/>35 – 5 sentimentos – Parte 2<br/>36 – É só uma coisa implícita</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>